


A Stroll Through the Forest

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Reserve, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Mountaintop, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: As far as Hermione was concerned, this hike better be worth it.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 16, 2015 "Forest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroll Through the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Jamie's help is wonderful. Thank you, my dear!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything or anyone you might recognise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Breathing heavily, Hermione tried to keep up with the wizard in front of her.

Grasping her hand, he looked over his shoulder. “Hurry up, Mia. We’re almost there.”

“I’m coming,” she huffed. “I’m shorter and not as fit you. I also don’t know the area as well.”

Turning around, he picked her up in his arms and continued making his way through the forest.

Hermione screamed. “Ahhh! Charles Xavier Weasley! Put me down!”

He was silent until they exited the forest, where he stopped and set her down.

“Look.”

She took in the nighttime mountaintop view. “Oh, Charlie, it’s stunning.”


End file.
